Policies:Wiki Policy
Policies 'Inappropriate' #You must follow Wikia's Terms of Use #Removing large amount of content without a clear reason is considered vandalism. #Article comments and blogs are for constructive dialogue, not back-and-forth bickering. #'Editing' or deleting other user's pages is forbidden, apart from correct minor spelling, grammatical, or punctuation errors, or if you have been granted permission from the user in question. If you are asked not to edit the page at all by the user, you must comply, or receive punishment. #Not having read these policies is no excuse to break them. 'Recommendations' #Don't post comments in all caps. Using caps for emphasis is fine, but an entire sentence in all caps loses its effect. #Giving edit summaries is highly recommended, especially when it's a large edit. If it's a minor grammatical, spelling or punctuation corrections, then please be sure to tick "minor edit" and give the summary of your edit. #If you are new to this Wiki, please don't be shy and ask any of our Staff for help. Bans and Warnings Most of the time you will get one warning first. 'One week bans' #Profanity. #Making edits that only have the purpose to get achievement points. This includes the adding of categories. #Repeatedly editing another user's profile page without being asked to (unless you're fixing minor errors). #Spamming. This can be considered as making nonsensical edits/pages. 'One month bans' #Removing needed/proven content from pages. # Repeatedly inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages. #Harassment. This includes: ##Insulting someone's race, gender, religion, sexual orientation, or any other part of their person. ##Constantly picking fights with one specific person. It is recommended that you contact a staff member if someone harasses you instead of retaliating. #Threatening a person in any way, shape or form, no matter whether #Abuse of multiple sub accounts. (Main account gets a one month ban, the other accounts get a permanent ban) #Excessive swearing in comments or pages. #Repeating of one week offences. 'Two month bans' #Replacing content on pages with offensive or objectionable content. Four''' month bans' #Repeating of one and three month offences. 'Permanent bans' #Inserting sexually explicit images or text, or links to pornographic content. #Repeating of six month offences. 'Regarding Staff Members''' All upper-level access users, this includes Rollbackers, Admins and Bureaucrats, who abuse their powers will be stripped of their privileged rights and sent back to the rank of Chat Moderator. A repeat offence will end in the permanent removal of rights with little to no chance of receiving them again. There might, also, be a ban of a certain time issued, depending on what rule has been broken, in compliance in the Wiki Policy ban guidelines. During bans, you will be stripped of your rank. When you get unbanned, your position will be considered and, if agreed upon, you will recieve your rank back. However, you may receive a lower rank as a punishment for not complying with the rules. Examples of abuse of power are: *Breaking any rules stated on the above page *Unnecessarily banning people for no justifiable reason Category:Policies and guidelines